This study attempts to evaluate the physiologic responses in various forms of human shock with specific reference to the role of myocardial adequacy in compensating for peripheral and pulmonary failure. It has two aspects, clinical and experimental. In the clinical area, multivariable data taken serially over time will be analyzed using techniques of time series to study the interrelationship between the various time streams of physiologic data with specific interest in determining the cross products in time which may provide information about the probability of a given recovery. In the experimental area the specific effects of reversible and irreversible myocardial ischemia in producing cardiac failure will be studied in a preparation utilizing a myocardial pedicle based on the second diagonal of the left anterior descending coronary artery. The role of various protective measures will be studied and the effects of graded levels of myocardial ischemic anoxia will be evaluated with regard to their influence on systemic complication in the experimental animal using the same types of techniques as are being developed for analysis of the human work. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cerra, F.B., Lajos, T.Z., Montes, M., and Siegel, J.H. "Quantitative Assessment of Late Fibrosis After Reversible Myocardial Anoxia" Journal of Surgical Research, Vol. 18, pp. 185-195, 1975. Cerra, F.B., Lajos, T.Z., Montes, M., and Siegel, J.H. "Hemorrhagic Infarction: A Reperfusion Injury Following Prolonged Myocardial Ischemic Anoxia" Surgery, Vol. 78, No. 1, pp. 95-104, July 1975.